Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-24142455-20150227031531
Tribute- Surgeon: Alright, insert the Neural implants in and we just need to do a few more things. Surgeon 2: Got it -Two Hours Later- UAC Officer: Welcome back sir, it seems the operation went well. Anyway, Dr. Halsey wants you onto the field for the tests shortly. Thomas-007: Can I be explained to what I will be participating in? UAC Officer: The Doctor will explain when we get there, all I know is its a way to improve your combat capabilities, we have a warthog coming to get you in five minutes. Thomas-007: Thank you A Warthog soon pulled up and the Spartan entered. The car then quickly drove through the dense jungles of the southern areas of Tribute. They then arrived at a large training field, with large walls surrounding the complex. UAC Marine: We're here, you can meet the Doctor in the main building He entered the building to meet Dr. Halsey, and two members from UNIGROCOM. Thomas-007: SPARTAN-007 reporting for dutiy! UNIGROCOM Official: Welcome Spartan, today we're doing something thats new, something that may help the Spartan-IIs become more effective in combat. Dr. Halsey, please show him Halsey: We have developed a new Neural Implant that connects directly to your brain, and your armor's systems, as well as making modifications to your Mark V armor also. Right now we are seeing if an Artificial Intelligence paired with a SPARTAN-II could become more efficient in combat. Right now we have chosen you as the test subject for this. She pulls out a standard UAC AI chip, and hands it to the Spartan. Halsey: Anything like this can be implanted into your helmet, the spot should be back -quickly points to the back of his head- here. Thomas-007: Okay, I'll put the AI in, and see how it works. What are my opponents? Halsey: Do you expect your enemy's size and strength before the battle? Thomas-007: No ma'am He quickly inserts the chip, and soon a small screen appeared on his HUD, he then walks out onto the training course, beginning in a small tent AI: Systems online, synchronizing with armor and equipment, Hello SPARTAN-007 Thomas-007: Hello, are you going t- AI: Multiple contacts detected on motion tracker, ten, each at different angles surrounding us. He quickly pulls out his MA5B and looks around the tent. Thomas-007: Alright, when and where should I fire? AI: Take out the two on the sides, then focus on the front, it seems from their movements that they are trying to flank while distracting in the front. Thomas-007: Perfect He quickly turns to the side just as five ODSTs enter the side, opening fire. He aimed his MA5B at their legs, knowing he did not want any fatal losses on a training course. He then looked to hos other side, two ODSTs entered, both were then taken down by two shots in their feet, before the three remaining ones fled. AI: Three contacts detected, I'll try to tap into the local network to locate them. Thomas-007: Alright AI: Scanning... threats include three heavy machine gun turrets, all automated. One above us, two on our level. If I am correct, they installed a camera system for the helmet to record footage, perhaps I can use it to locate the turret's camera system? Thomas-007: Try to identify it, I'll need a good shot at it to work though. Thomas quickly climbed an adjacent building and pulled out his M6D. The pistol having a x2 scope linked to his helmet would help, but it would be difficult with three machine guns firing at him at the same time. He quickly looked over at one of them to allow his helmet camera to get some footage of the machine gun, and allow the AI to find where its camera is. AI: I'm looking at the photo, there should be a camera just right of the barrel, and the tripod could possibly be knocked out with a good shot. Thomas then went out of cover and took aim at the first machine gun turret and fired, the bullet missed once, then the second hit, knocking out the camera, and having the machine gun turret spray rounds around the area, and soon hit the ammunition of the second turret, causing it to explode. He then leaped off the roof and threw a grende, destroying the final turret. AI: I'm tapping into their network again... they have a wombat inbound! It has two scorpion Air to Ground missiles! Thomas-007: Then we need to finish this course quickly... actually, I may have an idea, it may be difficult though. AI: What are you planning? During their discussion, the wombat appeared over them, and began to fire its three 20mm rotary cannons. Thomas: Maybe if I time it correctly, I can deflect the missile without hitting the warhead AI: That may result in major damage to the armor's systems and yourself, I think dodging it will be suitable. Thomas: Dodging it will be too much of a close call, just give it a shot. AI: Okay, I'll tell you when to hit the missile, but be careful, you know how expensive this armor is. Thomas: Just do it! The Wombat fired its missile, and flew off, and the missile charged in at the Spartan. AI: Now! He moved his elbow up, and hit the missile. It flew up 20 feet and exploded, a massive fireball. The spartan emerged from the smoke, he tasted blood in his mouth, and he had pain in different parts of his body. AI: It is done, you may want to get to medical attention Thomas: Yeah, no duh He walked off the training course, and approached two nearby UAC medical officials rushing to the scene. OOC: Tech was researched, check comments below.